The present invention relates to a bed employed for use in light bathing.
The present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit those solar rays or artificial light rays onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. Those light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illuminating or for other like purposes, as for example to cultivate plants, chlorella or the like. In the process thereof, visible light rays not containing ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, etc., are used to promote a living body reaction, and thereby to promote the health of a person.
On the basis of such a discovery, the present applicant has previously proposed various light ray radiating devices for health and beauty treatment and capable of radiating light rays that correspond to the visible light ray components of solar rays and which do not contain therein any harmful components such as ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, etc. An example thereof is U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,472 issued Mar. 30, 1987, which is incorporated herein by reference. Such beneficial light rays are focused onto specific parts of a patient in order to radiate the same to give beauty treatments and to promote health, etc.
It is well known that sun-bathing is useful for promoting the human body's health. However, ultraviolet or the like are contained in the solar rays and exert a bad influence on the skin of the human body. The person who is not so healthy to begin with cannot bathe in the sun.
Furthermore, light rays such as ultraviolet, infrared or the like have an accumulation effect. Accumulating ultraviolet causes cancer, and accumulating infrared causes a heat or is even capable of producing a burn. Consequently, it is worse for the health to bathe in light rays containing therein ultraviolet or infrared for a long time.
As mentioned above, light rays radiated onto the specific parts of the patient are to be the light rays corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays containing therein neither ultraviolet nor infrared. Thereby, health and beauty treatment can be done without resulting in any adverse influence due to ultraviolet and infrared.